1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firing pin assemblies and, in particular, includes a firing pin that permits a smoother and lighter trigger pull.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firing pins are formed in firearms to strike the primer of cartridges to cause the cartridges to fire. Firing pin assemblies are often spring loaded so as to be biased in a firing orientation. Typically, the firing pins are restrained from firing by components of a trigger assembly such as a trigger bar. When the trigger is pulled, the trigger bar is moved so as to permit the spring loaded firing pin to move forward and strike the primer of the cartridge.
The force of the spring that biases the firing pin can affect the amount of force needed to be exerted on the trigger to release the firing pin. The spring has to be sufficiently strong to permit the firing pin to fire the cartridge but should also not be so strong so as to cause the shooter to have to exert excessive force to fire the firearm as this may result in the firearm being jostled by the trigger pull thereby reducing the accuracy of the firearm.
Further, the engagement between the trigger assembly and the firing pin assembly may also result in inaccuracies. If the trigger assembly binds or is otherwise inhibited from disengaging with the firing pin assembly, this may retard the activation of the firing pin assembly which can induce malfunctions that negatively also affect the performance of the firearm.
Hence, there is a need for improved firing pin assemblies and, in particular, firing pin and trigger assemblies that permit easier trigger pulls and easier release of the firing pin by the trigger assembly.